Racercest Challenge
by Lunamaru
Summary: A challenge of five Racercest drabbles on crazy places to have mansex.
1. Overlooking the City

A/N: This is a challenge response that myself and my sister made one night.

Challenge: Five one-shots pertaining to Racercest (Rex(Racer X)XSpeed Racer). The challenge is to think up of the most outrageous places to have mansex that could fit with a plausible plotline. Or not, depending. XD

First OneShot: On a cliff against a railing. XD This one's going to be an excellent situation.

Warnings: Incest. Yaoi. Explicit mansex. Crazy places to have mansex. SPOILERS.

* * *

Overlooking the City

One-Shot Challenge #1

Racercest

* * *

Speed had been driving the Mach 5 down the road toward his "spot", the one where he went when he had depressing thoughts and romantic, but so confusing feelings. As these two things were now currently occupying his mind, Speed had fled his home and drove quickly away, but now, as he sped around a corner, almost running into a pedestrian car, the racing car driver decided that he needed to go somewhere different, away from the reminder of Trixie.

"Damn that stupid woman..." Speed cursed as he gunned the engine, the Mach 5 purring in response as it sped faster down the mountain highway. Trixie had ruined everything he might have had with Racer X and he couldn't believe how dumb the woman was until that very moment. How could she spout such mean gossip about Racer X right in his face? Couldn't she have seen that it was hurting him? Sighing loudly, the brunet turned quickly up a dirt road leading to the the top of the mountains he had managed to find. Pressing the F button on his wheel, the grip tires popped out, easily tearing through the dirt as he sped up the mountain road. Little did he know that the yellow and black car of Racer X was following behind him with a bemused driver at its wheel.

Spinning once before his anger finally dissipated, Speed sat, panting, as he tried to rein in his emotions. He couldn't believe how incredibly mad he had gotten at Trixie for something so trivial as her stupid gossip. He never got truly angry over anything!

"Why him? Why does he make me do things I normally wouldn't? And feel so weird...?" Speed mumbled to himself as he let the Mach 5 turn off with a touch of the key. Slipping from his car, this time by actually using the door, the brunet made his way to the railing, leaning heavily against it as he looked out over the bright city. Groaning at all of the confusion he felt, Speed closed his eyes tight, thus not seeing the silent Shooting Star pulling up behind the Mach 5. But he did feel the hands that caressed his sides as he shivered, opening his deep blue eyes as those wandering hands suddenly dived into his white leather pants.

"Ah! St-stop!" Speed protested, though he began to respond to the touches his assailant was giving him.

"Shh, Speed, just let everything go, relax... let the pleasure take you away from your worries..." Racer X's voice was a silky as usual and Speed almost immediately was lulled by it, rocking against the hand that now held him captive.

"Ah, Racer X, p-please!" the Grand Prix winner begged, blue eyes hazy with lust as he tried to turn toward X. Leaning into the smaller body, the older male quickly pinned his smaller companion against the railing, eliciting a long drawn-out moan from the brunet. Shifting slightly, Speed blushed deeply as he felt something thick pressing into his butt cheeks, letting out a gasp that made Racer X groan heavily in return.

"Will you let me...?" Racer X breathed out as he rubbed himself against the other shamelessly, moaning when the response was Speed pressing deftly back into him.

"B-be gentle please..." the younger male stated as he was stripped of his clothing, finally turned around to see Racer X just as naked as he. His brown eyes stared deeply into Speed's blue orbs, causing the uke to hold a breath as he chanced a glance down. Eyes widening at the size of Racer X's cock, Speed suddenly gasped when the taller male pressed him back against the railing, gently kissing the smaller "man".

"I'll be as gentle as possible. Trust me..." Pulling something from his leather pockets from his discarded clothing, Racer X flicked open some lube, dipping long fingers in it as the brunet beneath him moaned loudly. The sun behind Speed made the innocent racer seem as angelic as he was when he was young and the changed Rex Racer almost felt guilty at fucking his little brother. _**Almost.**_

Kissing Speed and pumping him with one hand, Racer X gently spread apart his brother's butt cheeks, stroking the tense hole for a moment before Speed relaxed enough for him to penetrate the uke's entrance.

"AAH!" Speed gasped at the strange sensation, eyes going wide as Racer X added another finger. His pain soon turned to unmounted pleasure as X hit that bundle of nerves deep inside Speed.

"Aaaah...p-please...!" the uke begged, lower lip trembling as the hand on his cock tightened and a third finger was added. The ecstasy was getting to the smaller brunet's head as the fingers left him, Rex's brown eyes softening as he watched his younger brother pant for a moment before he promptly switched Speed's position and as slow as he could shifted himself into the tight heat.

"Aaaah, it hurts!" Speed whined, tears falling from his darkened blue eyes. Racer X paused, his heart stopping itself as the image of a pained, and bleeding younger Speed filled his mind. Then Speed shifted, all of Rex's cock suddenly disappearing into Speed in one fluid motion. Said uke whimpered at the pain before he gasped loudly, X grinning at him in triumph.

"Speed... you like that?" Racer X breathed out, his breath sending a shiver down the Grand Prix winner's frame.

"Yes...yes!" Speed moaned as Rex began to pump his shaft again, getting a rhythm easily as the smaller male began to push backwards, allowing for deeper access.

"Open your eyes, Speed... look at what's displayed just for you while you writhe in pleasure..." The words caused the whimpering racer to open his blue eyes wide, gazing over the bright and flashing town he had grown up in. The dazzling lights and the flashes of pleasure had Speed reeling as he was fucked thoroughly, Racer X all but moaning his appreciation of the younger male's enthusiasm.

"AaaaaaAAAAH!" Speed screamed, pitch going up an octave as his orgasm overtook his control and his cock spasmed, white spurting from his tip as he clenched around Rex's cock. The intense tightness surrounding him made the older male groan out his own orgasm, thrusting harshly as Speed trembled from his mind-blowing orgasm. As the two began to come back down from their highs, Racer X began to pull out of Speed but stopped when the uke whimpered pathetically, hands gesturing wildly. He leaned back forward to hear what the Grand Prix winner was trying to say when he heard the sigh that left Speed. Smiling and shaking his head, Rex let his little brother enjoy the filled up feeling he knew he was currently feeling as long as he could. He smiled sadly then, letting himself press securely into the other, who shivered at the contact.

"Speed, we have to be going... We can't stay here like this forever, there's supposed to be a storm coming tonight..." Ecks whispered in his ear, making Speed smile contently as he began to feel the ache in his arms and legs from the strange position he was in. Not only did his limbs ache, but his entrance was filled with a yearning ache that had him gasping at the magnitude at what they had just done.

"Racer X... I-I love you..." Speed said with the biggest grin Rex had seen on his face for the longest time. Before the older male could respond, there was a thud behind them. Pulling away from Speed, Ecks leaned backwards enough to see the unconscious figure of Trixie on the ground in front of their oddly placed cars.

"What is it?" Speed asked curiously over his shoulder, letting Racer X pull out of him as he stood. Rex grinned back at him as he helped the shorter man to stand.

"It seems we had an audience..." When Speed finally spotted Trixie, his blue eyes widened to painful lengths and he coughed suddenly as all Racer X did was chuckle.

"Th-this isn't funny! She could expose us for-" a finger was over his lips, causing him to pause in his ranting.

"I don't think she fell over just because she found us out... or she would have said something earlier..." the shocked and slightly scandalized look on Speed's face had Ecks laughing fully as he pulled on his pants and jacket.

"W-what do you mean- she was here the whole time?! And you knew?!" Speed pointed accusingly at the older racer who shrugged.

"Doesn't matter..." he said as he stepped in front of Speed and gently kissed him. "I've got to go... it was nice seeing you and... I love you too..."Smiling at the shock that now overtook the brunet uke's face, Racer X moved to Trixie and carefully put her in the Mach 5, which seemingly purred at him. He glanced to Speed, who was gaping at him openly now. Sighing, Ecks stalked up to him and grabbed the dazed man, making out with him thoroughly and bringing the other out of his haze. Pulling back, Speed then grinned again, kissing Racer X again before the other could step back. When air became a necessity, the two smiled at each other before Ecks backed away.

"When will I see you again...?" was Speed soft question as he locked his blue irises with that of the brown ones. Mask in hand and his other hand gripping the driver's door of the Shooting Star, Racer X smiled sadly at the question before jumping into his car and turning it on.

"Someday soon... I promise..." was his reply before he sped off into the darkness. Speed gripped at the red socks in his hands before he quickly pulled on the rest of his clothes and jumped into his own car. Glancing to the woman he had thought both as a girlfriend and a bitch (though he was too nice to say that aloud), Speed sweat dropped as he realized that Racer X was right in the fact that she had been there watching them for awhile. She never drooled unless it was over something beautiful...sexy as she sometimes described it. Maybe she would support their relationship... if that was what this thing with Racer X was. As he pondered this, he turned on the Mach 5, its engine roaring proudly as he raced down the mountain road again.

"I can't believe you two had mansex... it was sooooo sexy..." came Trixie's dazed voice as she pulled her head from its position of lying on the door. Her eyes strayed to Speed, who sheepishly grinned.

"Ok..." was all he said before her eyes widened.

"You have to let me watch you guys go at it again or I'll tell Mom that you already lost your virginity! And not to mention to a man!" the gasp that Speed produced assured Trixie's victory as he tried to wrap his head around the events of that day.

"Ugh... I can't think anymore..." he murmured tiredly as he slammed down on the pedal, easily going 100 mph.

"Just get home and sleep... You'll be sore in the morning, after all..." Trixie replied as the Racer home came into view.

"Sleep...sounds good..." Speed mumbled as he pulled the Mach 5 into the garage, watching as his ... girlfriend? Naw, his best... slightly crazy friend climbed out of the car awkwardly. Gesturing to Speed, the racer jumped from the car to stumble and fall flat on his face when a pain shot through his spine.

"Owwww..." the brunet mumbled as Trixie kneeled down and picked him up to his feet.

"I would suspect so... that was so cool beans of you two!" she squealed as she lead him to his room, where he promptly fell on the bed with an exhausted yawn.

"I'll cover you for everything, ok?" she got an incoherent whisper to her question and she smiled as she walked out of the room again.

"Crap, I left my helicopter up there! Oh, well..." Trixie shrugged as Speed turned over in his sleep, thoughts swirling into dreams of a time where his brother was alive... of the one time that he had gotten to drive the Mach 4...

"...Rex..." was his last mumble before he fell asleep.

* * *

Woot, one down, four to go. This leads into a kinda flash-back shota mansex thing that happens.

Until next time!

Lunamaru

The Yaoi Queen of Doom


	2. Mach 4 Turnover Incident

Dude...

Yeah that's all I have to say, so on to the stuffs.

Challenge #2: The Shota Challenge! Strange/ weird place: in Mach 4 while driving it! XD

Description: #2 of one-shot challenges of Racercest mansex in strange places. Speed has a dream of something of the past and comes to realize some things about himself and Rex.

Warnings: Heed these please, no like, no read: Incest. Explicit mansex. Shota. Childish words XD. Oh, spoilers to those who haven't seen the movie etc...

* * *

_**The Mach 4 Turnover Incident**_

_**One-shot Challenge #2**_

_**Racercest**_

* * *

Speed Racer had worn his red socks, so Rex Racer couldn't deny him the pleasure of at least coming to the race track with him. But to get him to actually let the eight year old drive the Mach 4 on the Thunderhead race track took many a pleading and promises and a look that Rex couldn't resist.

The older brother thought Speed had been kidding when he said he'd doing something **sexual** for him, so he had kiddingly replied that he would take up that offer, but when he saw the determination set on the eight-year old's face, he started getting second thoughts.

It was this memory that was now playing in Speed's dreams as he rested from his night with Racer X.

"_Rex... I'll – I'll touch you in your private place, like those people on the TV like it if you let me drive the Mach 4 once around the track! PLEASE?!" Rex's bewildered face made him rethink his offer before his older brother chuckled lightly, ruffling his brown locks as the teen racer cheerfully said,_

"_Ok, Speed, if you promise!" the tone made Speed blink before he grinned determinedly and shook Rex's hand in agreement. Grabbing the helmet he was offered, Speed waited until Rex was seated in the Mach 4 before thinking back to the TV show he had watched about the two men doing naughty things on screen. His mother had been apparently watching at the time, but had left the room for a moment. Remembering how the smaller male had let the older one put his...thing in the smaller guy's butt, Speed grinned as he stripped of his clothing and tugged at Rex's pants while the older male stared with wide shocked eyes._

"_Sp-speed!! What-what are you doing?!" the racer asked as his pants were pulled from their place and his cock pulled from his boxers._

"_I'm keeping my promise!" Speed answered confidently as he spread his arse cheeks apart and guided the hardening cock in his other hand to his entrance before he was stopped with one large hand._

"_Speed! I didn't-I thought that-you aren't-we-!" Rex rambled on before Speed remembered another important thing. The smaller man had used something to coat the other's pee pee before shoving it in his butt. Frowning as his brother kept ranting distractedly, the eight year old pulled open the compartment of the Mach 4, finding lotion in there and grinning in success. Putting a large amount in his hand, Speed bit on his lip in concentration as he reached over to Rex's now calm thing. _

"_-and we can't do thi-OH GOD!" Rex was stopped half rant as coolness spread over his cock, a groan leaving his lips involuntarily as Speed began pumping his shaft. _

"_There!" the elementary school student said delightfully as he finished lathering the thing in front of him and before Rex could even think of stopping his younger brother, Speed had, with many pained hisses, seated himself on the now half-hard manhood of his older brother._

"_Shit..." was all Rex could say before the Mach 4 was started up and Speed winced once before turning to look him in the eye._

"_Come on, Rex!" Speed said as Rex shifted under him, causing Speed to let out a whimper at the pain in his butt. The one who had the pee pee in his bum didn't look to be in so much pain, so the eight year old decided that he would just deal with it, even though all he wanted to do was pull off of his brother. But he couldn't do that! He had made a deal and he really **really** wanted to drive the Mach 4!_

_Breathing in deeply and muttering to himself, Rex reined in his emotions before smiling tensely at his brother and putting his feet on the gas pedals, his hands guiding Speed's to the wheel before he gunned the engine and they were off. _

"_You have to-" Speed shifted against him, causing the teenager to forget to breathe as a thrill went through his pulsing cock "-you- you have to-err- believe in yourself and listen to the car. She'll-" he was interrupted again as his innocent little brother took the first turn with as much gusto as the racer expected, making both males fall back against the seat, and pulling Rex's dick in further than it had been. The action pushed against something Speed realized immediately was why the smaller male from the TV show had no pain. He moaned loudly, eyes closing for a moment before he opened them again, attention back on the road as they swerved slightly._

"_God, Speed.. we can't, fuck... do this and drive and ...damnit-" Rex cursed behind him before Speed's restlessness had him moving against the cock inside of him, making all incoherent speech stop as a flow of curses began to follow each movement Speed made against Rex. _

"_Shit, Speed, this is going to get us hurt, let's stop-"_

"_But you promised!" Speed whined back, turning the wheel sharply as they careened around the turn with grace. _

"_Speed, this isn't what I thought you meant!" Rex said over the roar of the Mach 4, who hummed merrily back. _

"_Please, Rex!" Speed begged as he spun the car around the next turn, effortlessly getting the Mach 4 under control again. Watching with nervous brown eyes, the teenager sighed before leaning forward and finishing his statement from before._

"_The Mach 4 wants to be heard... listen and she'll tell you what she wants, but you have to really listen... there's the jump up ahead... tell me when to gun it, ok?" Speed nodded in understanding before letting his blue eyes close as he listened intently. But the dick inside of him was brushing against that thing inside of him again, distracting him from the Mach 4's instructions. Rex frowned when Speed leaned back against him with a whimper before he cringed as Speed clenched around him._

"_Speed..." Rex began before he noticed the jump too late. "SPEED!" the eight year old opened his blue eyes wide as the jump loomed ahead of him, his hands going to Rex's thighs and gripping them hard. Rex reflexively pushed down on the pedal at the contact and they flew over the jump, but lost control on the landing. Rex instinctively wrapped his arms around his brother, shoving Speed down on him even more so as the boy gasped loudly. The Mach 4 roared sadly before it tumbled over itself and threw its passengers' out of its wrecked build as it was flipped upside down._

_Rex pulled Speed into an even tighter ball as they rolled away from the Mach 4. Letting out a breath, the racer gulped as his brother moved against him, groaning in both pain and pleasure. _

"_Sp-speed, stop..." Rex tried futilely before he gave up and let Speed sit on his fully hard cock. _

"_Rex-Rex, I'm sorry... I at least can keep...my promise..." Speed panted as Rex sat up, pulling him in his lap. _

"_You don't need to, Speed-"_

"_But I do! I-I wrecked the Mach 4!" Speed sobbed slightly, pulling himself off of his brother but falling tiredly back down on it again as he himself began to respond to the pleasure. _

"_Speed! This is so not ri-shhhhit..." Rex hissed as Speed realized how to pleasure himself and began to move erratically against the older male._

"_REX! Make it stop!" Speed begged as he let his body instinctively follow its own nature by picking itself up and falling back down upon his brother's pee pee. Rex finally gave in, knowing that he'd feel guilty once this was all over. Taking the boy's erect shaft, the teenager began to pump in time with the thrusts he now made, moaning when Speed began to scream in ecstasy. _

"_Re-rex!" Speed panted helplessly and Rex could do nothing but obey the implicit command, tightening his grip and jerking the brunet as fast as he could._

_As soon as Rex's large hand had caressed his balls, Speed was screaming as loudly as he could, white pee as he identified it as flying from his own thing. His butt tightened around Rex's own thing and his brother groaned against his neck and Speed felt the thing in him do the same as his did as he leaned against Rex tiredly. He blinked when something got in his eyes and touched his forehead and stared confusedly at the red on his fingertips. He stared at his blood, his red feet coming into his line of vision as he slumped forward._

"_Re-rex? W-what's what's 'his?" Speed slurred out, eyes becoming dazed as he leaned back again before all he saw were brown eyes widening then he blacked out. _

_When Speed came to, it was to brown eyes staring worriedly at him as he blinked._

"_W-what happened? Did we crash?" Speed asked as Rex frowned. _

"_You don't remember what happened?" the racer asked as the doctor walked through the door, a clip board in his hands._

"_It is completely plausible, since Speed here got a head wound. But he should be fine...he might remember later on in life or even a few days from now, depends on him solely..." The doctor smiled as Speed grinned at a still wary Rex._

"_You are free to leave now. He is fine, he'll just be a little sore in the morning. Make sure he gets plenty of rest and have a safe drive home..." the doctor told them as he walked them to the waiting room. Smiling at them, the doctor left for another patient as Speed and Rex left the building._

"_Speed, what do you remember of what happened?" the teen asked as he put the Mach 5 into gear and started down the street._

"_All I remember is that I promised you something so I could drive the Mach 4... don't remember what though... and then crashing... and seeing the blood on my hands and my feet..."_

"_Feet...? Oh, that must've been your socks... It's the only reason why we came out of this as good as we did..." Rex commented as he pulled into the driveway. Speed grinned as the garage door opened._

"_I also remember that it was really fun!" Rex slightly twitched at that before sighing as he felt guilt override his conscious._

"_Mom, yeah! You should have seen us! YEAH!" Speed opened the door of the Mach 5 and proceeded to tell his slightly varied story of what happened at the race track that day._

_All Rex could do was look guiltily up when he felt his mother's eyes upon him. She just shook her head at him with a small smile before she gestured for the both of them to follow her into the house as Pops groaned about having to fix up the Mach 4 once again._

_Speed looked up at his brother and received a small smile at his exuberant grin... "Rex...!"_

"Racer X!" Speed called out in his sleep before promptly falling out of his bed with a groan. Shaking his head at being awoken so suddenly, Speed blinked away the sleep in his eyes as he replayed the dream he had had. He had remembered. And to say that he was confused would be an understatement- why hadn't he known that he had forced himself on his brother and the reason why they crashed was because-

Groaning, Speed put his head in his hands before promptly cringing. Sighing, the brunet slowly got up and staggered back to bed, falling on the rumpled covers as he sighed unhappily.

"Why didn't Rex say anything...?" He asked himself before he closed his eyes and fell back to sleep.

Yeah that's right... Luna CAN write things in a short amount of time when she feels like it! So, boo ya!

Well, that was interesting to write! XD

Read it? Sweet! Wanna review it please? THANKS! And if you said no, ... no cake/pie for you! OR COOKIES!

Lunamaru

The Yaoi Queen of Doom


End file.
